Gone Bad
by ireduks
Summary: Edward Cullen, dix-sept ans et membre d'un groupe de rock du lycée de Forks, fait tout pour maintenir sa façade de séducteur en place. Bella, la fille du Sheriff Swan tout juste rentrée au bercail, saura-t-elle voir au-delà des apparences ? AH.


**[GONE BAD]**

_Prologue_

* * *

La serveuse qui s'occupait de nous ce soir-là ne devait être qu'un tout petit peu plus jeune que moi –seize ans peut-être– et d'après l'air craintif qu'elle arborait depuis notre arrivée et son manque d'assurance évident, j'en avais vite déduit qu'elle était sûrement encore dans sa période d'essai.

_Mike les engageait vraiment de plus en plus jeunes._

Je souris à cette pensée, bien conscient qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule raison à ce que Mike fasse une chose pareille, et il n'était bien évidemment pas question de compassion envers les jeunes qui voulaient faire leur entrée dans le monde du travail.

_Sale pervers._

« Bonjour et bienvenue… Une table pour deux ? » La jeune fille évita mon regard et parla d'une voix extrêmement basse.

« J'ai réservé au nom Cullen. »

« Oh… Très bien, attendez-là une minute, je reviens tout de suite… »

J'étais sans doute le seul habitant de Forks capable de remarquer que le Newton's comptait dans ses rangs une nouvelle serveuse, car j'étais aussi le seul habitant à venir ici toutes les semaines, réservant à chaque fois à la même heure.

Je dînais également toujours à la même table –encerclée par des arbustes, c'était la seule table capable de me fournir l'intimité dont j'avais souvent besoin– mais jamais avec la même fille (ce qui faisait bien rire Mike, qui m'avait avoué il y a quelques semaines m'avoir d'abord pris pour un prostitué, les premières fois qu'il m'avait vu, avant de comprendre qu'il était juste dans ma nature de ne jamais repasser deux fois sur le même sentier).

En fait, j'étais venu un tel nombre de fois ici qu'aucune des cartes de fidélité du restaurant ne pouvaient contenir tous mes tamponnements ; ce qui n'était en fin de compte pas très grave puisque le patron me faisait souvent cadeau d'une partie de la note, tenant à me remercier pour ma « loyauté » et me donnant une raison supplémentaire d'emmener toutes les filles réclamant mon attention ici.

_Comme si j'allais débourser plus de quinze balles pour l'une d'entre elle !_

L'endroit était franchement pas mal, et je ne disais pas seulement ça parce que le rapport qualité-prix me convenait.

L'ambiance était agréable et tout à fait adéquate à un « premier rendez-vous ». Il n'y avait pas trop de monde, la musique y était bonne et la bouffe aussi. C'était vraiment juste ce qu'il fallait.

De plus, ma « fidélité » m'avait donné l'occasion de tirer mon coup avec Heidi, la barmaid brune et pulpeuse dont tous les gars du coin rêvaient. Il s'avérait d'ailleurs qu'Heidi, l'experte en boisson, adorait mon cocktail spécial Cullen.

Je souris à nouveau lorsque des bribes de souvenirs de cette nuit torride me revinrent en mémoire, avant de me reconcentrer sur la serveuse qui était revenue et qui nous guidait vers ma table fétiche.

Elle avait un visage passable, mais ses boucles blondes et sa poitrine généreuse moulée dans son uniforme de travail (dont la jupe ne semblait décidément pas assez courte) la rendait plus que baisable. J'étais certain de l'avoir aperçue quelque part auparavant, mais abandonnais rapidement l'idée de retrouver où : L'impression de déjà-vu n'était pas quelque chose d'inhabituel quand on vivait à Forks, petite bourgade verte et humide d'à peine trois mille habitants.

La jeune femme s'était mise à m'observer du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle posait tour à tour fourchettes et couteaux sur notre table, ne pensant sans doute pas que je pourrais sentir son regard me scanner de bas en haut.

Après avoir retiré ma veste d'un mouvement rapide, je baissais les yeux vers ses fesses, ne prenant même pas la peine d'être discret.

_Pas mal du tout…_

J'aurais sûrement continué à me rincer l'œil si seulement le regard de mon coup hebdomadaire, assis en face de moi, n'avait pas été aussi insistant. De plus, la serveuse semblait avoir découvert l'objet de mon oeillade inquisitrice et avait l'air peu à l'aise. Pas que je m'en souciais, mais je ne voulais pas finir poignardé, et la jeune fille était toujours en train de dresser la table.

Tout le monde ne savait malheureusement pas apprécier mon attention à sa juste valeur et je n'avais pas besoin d'en payer les frais pour le savoir.

« Tu disais ? » Soupirais-je, lançant un regard bref vers Lauren, qui tentait désespérément d'attirer mon attention en jouant de son pied droit tout en me fixant d'un air stupide.

« Je... Je disais que j'étais vraiment heureuse d'être avec toi ce soir, Edward. » Minauda-t-elle, et il me sembla presque apercevoir un filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres.

_Dégueulasse._

J'avais passé toute la semaine précédente à me farcir Lauren Mallory (malheureusement pas dans le sens dont j'aurais préféré l'entendre), supportant avec de plus en plus de difficultés sa voix nasillarde et son rire qui me donnait la chair de poule ; C'est pourquoi, j'appréhendais quelque peu cette soirée.

_J'espère vraiment qu'elle fermera sa gueule quand je m'occuperais enfin d'elle._

Mon regard dévia à nouveau sur la petite blonde qui disposait les menus devant nous, m'offrant une vue plongeante sur son décolleté.

« Jessica », d'après le badge épinglé sur sa chemise blanche, remarqua finalement mon regard et se mit à rougir, s'enfuyant immédiatement vers les cuisines tout en balbutiant quelques paroles de politesse comme quoi nous n'avions qu'à l'appeler si nécessaire.

_J'aurais bien besoin de tes services, Jessica…_

« Edward ?» M'appela Lauren et je me détournais, quelque peu à contrecœur. Mater Jessica s'avérait être bien plus intéressant qu'écouter Lauren Mallory me vomir son amour non réciproque.

« Quoi ? »

Lauren s'empourpra à l'entente de ma voix agacée.

Je soupirais, me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« ...Je suis désolé, Lauren. Tu disais ? » Me repris-je.

Je prononçais ces mots avec douceur, feintant le regret, et la brune me décocha directement un sourire chaleureux, ravie de voir que je lui portais assez d'intérêt pour m'excuser.

« Je disais que… Enfin… Je pensais que peut-être ce soir… »

Vautré dans ma chaise, un sourire satisfait étira lentement mes lèvres.

_Finalement, la soirée n'allait pas être si pourrie que ça._

Lauren paraissait extrêmement gênée et bien que je savais _exactement_ où elle voulait en venir, je fis semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Que ce soir…? »

Je maintins ma phrase en suspend, la poussant à continuer. Il ne fallait pas que Lauren croie que je sortais avec elle uniquement pour cette raison. Il fallait qu'elle pense que c'était elle qui décidait de s'offrir à moi, bien que ce fût tout le contraire.

_C'était moi qui lui rendais service en lui prenant sa petite fleur..._

Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de passer leur première nuit avec Edward Cullen.

« Eh bien, que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de passer… la nuit ensemble… »

Je baissais les yeux, tripotant du bout des doigts la serviette en papier pliée dans mon assiette.

La carte du mec patient fonctionnait, d'après mes précédentes expériences, à merveille. C'est pourquoi je pris mon temps avant de répondre.

« …Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire… Peut-être que tu préférerais attendre… Tu n'as jamais... Enfin... »

Lauren me coupa avant que j'aie le temps de finir ma phrase.

« No-non. Mais... J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense vraiment que tu es… tu es le bon. Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps. »

Je penchais ma tête du côté, riant intérieurement. _Si tu savais, Lauren…_

« Dans ce cas… » J'adressais un signe de tête en direction du menu qui traînait à sa droite. « Que veux-tu manger ? »

Je préférais éluder. Je détestais avoir à servir des salades roses bonbon aux filles qui espéraient filer l'amour parfait avec moi.

De plus, quand le moment fatidique où je lui expliquerais que « nous » n'avait et n'existerait jamais arriverait, je n'aurais pas à aller confesser mes mensonges ; Puisqu'il n'y en aura aucun.

Lauren se remit à sourire, l'air euphorique, tandis que la pensée que ce repas ne passerait jamais assez vite me traversa l'esprit.

Jessica revint vers nous afin de prendre nos commandes, incapable de dissimuler la tension dont était emprunt son corps tout entier. Lauren commanda une salade avec sauce à part et lorsque ce fut mon tour de parler, je ne pus résister à l'envie de m'amuser un peu en rendant Jessica un tantinet plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Que me proposez-vous… d'alléchant… Jessica… ? » Susurrais-je de ma voix la plus suave, insistant bien sur les trois syllabes de son prénom.

La serveuse ouvrit alors la bouche, à l'instar d'un poisson dans un bocal, incapable de me répondre ; Et je ne pus empêcher un petit rire silencieux de parcourir mon corps.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Jessica ne parvienne enfin à se ressaisir et prendre la parole.

« Je… Je suis désolée, mais... Je ne connais pas encore très bien le menu… »

« Ce n'est pas grave… » Répondis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil discret, avant de passer consciencieusement ma commande, choisissant un plat au hasard dans la liste qui n'en finissait pas.

Jessica avait le nez collé dans son calepin et je captais le regard ennuyé de Lauren, qui reluquait la serveuse d'un air dédaigneux.

« Quelle garce ! » Marmonna mon rendez-vous lorsque la serveuse retourna en cuisine, son regard lançant des éclairs dans la direction dans laquelle elle était partie.

Conscient que c'était là l'occasion de marquer des points supplémentaires avec Lauren, j'attrapais d'une de mes mains son bras, posé à la gauche de ses couverts, un sourire en coin illuminant mon visage. Je glissais ensuite mon autre main sous la table afin de caresser distraitement sa cuisse droite.

« Si tu le veux bien, maintenant que cette agaçante serveuse est partie, j'aimerais profiter de notre première soirée ensemble. » Je me mis à rire doucement. « Tu es de loin la chose la plus appétissante que possède ce restaurant...»

Lauren écarquilla les yeux, rouge pivoine face à mon compliment sûrement inattendu (et plutôt sincère), et se mit à bégayer. Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide en arrière tandis que Lauren regardait ailleurs, tentant de dissimuler ses rougeurs, et captais la chevelure de Jessica d'entre celles des autres employés.

Cette dernière releva les yeux au même moment, de sorte à ce que nos regards se croisent une fraction de seconde.

Je souris.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Jessica… Ton tour viendra aussi…_

* * *

_Que la partie commence ! Je voudrais dédier cette histoire à MamzelleCaro, une amie de longue date qui a toujours soutenu tous mes projets, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aient vraiment vus le jour !_

_Et surtout, pas de panique haha, cette fiction est bien une Bella/Edward, ce prologue sert juste d'intro, afin que vous découvriez tranquillement le caractère si charmant de ce sexy-Cullen !_

_J'attends vos réactions !_

_ireduks._


End file.
